Adjustable suspension supports are used for example in hospitals where a support is suspended from the ceiling to carry plasma bottles for intravenous injections. An example of such a support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,904 issued June 29, 1965 to A. D. Karapita. The combined weight of a plurality of such bottles makes it difficult to adjust the support rotationally and upwardly, especially when operated by women nurses.
To overcome the problem it has been proposed to use vacuum means with a suspension support and such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,456 issued Feb. 14, 1978 to A. D. Karapita. However, such a support is relatively complex in design and requires a vacuum source.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved suspension support which is of simplified construction and relatively simple to operate.